1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic equipment having a plurality of function keys and, more particularly, to assignment of a shortcut function.
2. Related Art
There has heretofore been proposed a shortcut function that assigns desired functions and screens to a plurality of keys of electronic equipment and that enables performance of a desired function or an immediate shift to a desired screen by operation of only any of the keys.
JP 2005-267000 A describes processing, with a view toward curtailing operation steps up to completion of settings by means of assigning desired functions to a plurality of keys, for selecting an item of assignment key changing from menu entries, selecting a function desired to be assigned, and assigning the selected function to the selected assignment key.
JP 2006-101172 A describes processing intended for performing setting operation more simply within a shorter period of time through a smaller number of operations when setting operation pertaining to a single setting menu is performed again. Specifically, when a check button is performed while one of a plurality of hierarchical menu screens is being displayed, the menu screen being displayed is stored as a shortcut menu in memory. When a function button is operated with the menu screen being undisplayed, the menu screen stored in the memory appears on a viewfinder.
However, it is impossible to smoothly address a case where the function of a key changes from one screen to another, by means assigning a function and a screen by the selection of a key selection menu to shift a dedicated mode.
Moreover, registering a menu screen being displayed as a shortcut menu into memory and calling the menu screen enables activation of only a specific menu screen. When there are a plurality of function keys, how to assign functions to the plurality of function keys is not described.